Hope
by voidsenshi
Summary: more PG15 Jou is abused by his father yes yet another one and Yugi wants to get help for his friend. Of all the people he could turn to he looks to Seto Kaiba for help. But what can he do to save the pup? YAOI
1. Broken

Hello all!! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic and yes, it is a YAOI. Hee hee. I have been reading a lot of SetoXJou fics lately and most have Jou's father as being an abusive parent. Well I decided to try it out for myself and this was the result. It is just the prolog that is why it is so short *sry about that ^_^* So yeah.. I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, they belong to Kazuki Takahashi , and I don't really even own the idea of Jou's dad being abusive. But I do own this take on that idea so.. Um with the fic!!!!  
  
!@#$%^*&()&*(^)(^*&^*(&(*&()*()&_*(^*$%#&@#^%@$#$!$@@$~#@~#$!#%!#^%$(&%*&*&^ )(^)(*)(*^()&*%*(^$&$##@%@$!#@!%!%@!#^$  
  
The pain.....it hurts so much. It is a constant throbbing in my head and my body feels as if it is being torn apart. But I can't make it go away.nothing I do can lessen what I feel. No one will save me, not even my friends. I just have to learn to deal with the fact that no one will ever save me, just as I have learned to deal with the pain. But I can still just hope a little that some one will come to my rescue, that HE will come to save me.  
  
Heh, he is part of the reason for this pain. We constantly fight, but overtime, I came to have feelings for him. That's when "father" found out..and he is a homophobe. To say the least, he wasn't too happy to learn that his son had a crush on another man, and he let me have it. Now I lie here in darkness, the pain not as strong as before because his attention was directed to the phone when it rang.  
  
I can hear him now, he is yelling into the phone. He has probably lost his job again due to that fact that he never show up and when he does, he is drunk. *sigh* Yet another thing that I am sure that I will be blamed for. I hear the phone get slammed down and then it is chucked at the wall, probably into a hundred pieces. I can hear his heavy footsteps as he storms into the room.  
  
"IT'S YOUR FAULT!!!! NOW HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET BEER?!!!!" His yelling causes me to develop a headache and I start to black out. I can feel the pain start again and it is worse this time. Tears start to stream down my face but I am not really crying. I forgot how to do that long ago...  
  
*flash back - Jou age 10*  
  
"You ungrateful little brat!!! You went to see your sister again didn't you?" Jou's father raged. His eyes narrowed at his son who was sprawled on the floor, whimpering. "ANSWER ME!"  
  
Jou just cowered beneath his father, hoping that he wouldn't get hit anymore. However, his lack of response resulted in a swift kick to his stomach from his father. The blow brought tears to Jou's eyes and he started to cry.  
  
"What's this? Is the big, tough brother crying? If you want to stay in this house there will be NO CRYING! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" his father yelled as he kicked his son again.  
  
"ye....yes sir" came Jou's small voice. He was still on the floor, holding his stomach.  
  
"Good, now go and get me some beer from the basement and start making me something to eat for dinner. You don't get any, crybabies don't deserve to eat."  
  
*end flashback*  
  
So no more crying, not me. But, even still the pain continues. So I try to pull away into my own little world by thinking about the object of my affection. I think about his eyes, God I love his eyes, and what snide remark awaits me when he sees all of my new cuts and bruises. Wincing slightly as I feel another blow, I fade into darkness.  
  
"Seto......"  
  
$@#!@%$#%$*&%)*&^)+)*+)(*_&)(*^*&%&*$&*#&@#%@%&$&%@##*^%$^%(*&%)*&%^&*(%^(*& %*&$&#%&#&%^#$#%^  
  
Poor Jou..don't worry things will get better. *pats Jou on the head* so yeah.that was the prolog and the first chapter is coming soon!!!! YAY!!!  
  
~voidsenshi 


	2. Just Maybe

Hello all!!! Welcome to the second chapter of 'Hope'. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, it's u you guys that keep me writing ^_^. So yeah... Ummm warnings: Seto is a little OOC, sometimes more than others. Sry about that. Oh and I don't own any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh, they belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Now on with the chapter!!!!  
  
@#!%#@!$%#^%$#&^#$*^%&*$*&%^(&%^(&*%&%(&%^*(*&^*&^)(*&__()*)+_)(*&^%$#@!@#$% ^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#@!@#$%^  
  
Jou awoke to a dark room that he didn't recognize. It was cold and hard and his body still ached for the beating he had received.  
  
"Where am I?" he mumbled and tried to stand up. However, something prevented him from doing so. "What the hell?!" Jou's hand went to his neck where he felt the resistance and felt a collar there. Trying to catch his breath after it being suddenly cut off by the collar, he felt around in the darkness to find what was holding him down. Attached to his collar was leash that was tied to a pipe in what he now recognized as his garage. "What the heck is this?"  
  
"Don't you like it? Mutt? It is fitting isn't it? A mutt tied up the way it should be." Jou's father hissed. 'How did he know?' Jou thought to himself. After all, only Kaiba called him that so how did his father find out about it. Seeing the look of utter shock and confusion on his son's face, his "father" decided to elaborate.  
  
"I saw you on your way home the other day. You were with those pathetic friends of yours when Seto Kaiba himself walks up and starts to tease you." Jou's father had quite the evil smirk on his face now and he gave his son a quick kick to the stomach. "You never told me you went to the same school as a millionaire. But anyway, I was amused so I decided to listen in. That's when I heard him call you a mutt and that was all that you would ever be. He is right you know, you will never be anything better than a worthless mutt that serves me! AND IF SETO KAIBA TELLS YOU TO DO SOMETHING, DO IT! We want someone as powerful as him on our side...understand?!"  
  
"Yes sir." Katsuya muttered. "Good, now you will stay here till Monday. Hopefully by then, this all will have really sunken in. Night mutt." Jou heard his father slam the door as he left. 'This is going to be the weekend from Hell' he thought and then blacked out again.  
  
He was right, the weekend was indeed a horrible one. Katsuya didn't get anything but old bones and the occasional bowl of water for two days. By the time Monday rolled along, Jou hadn't touched his homework nor had he showered. And to say the least, he smelled really, really bad. On top of that his stomach was grumbling so loud from the lack of food that you would really think that there was a dog in his garage.  
  
Katsuya's father came down to the garage at about 5:30 in the morning, having just gotten home form a night of alcohol and women, and woke Jou up with a swift kick to the stomach.  
  
"Get up mutt!! I don't pay money for you to lie around all day!" he yelled drunkenly.  
  
"Yes, I'm going." Jou slowly rose to his feet and walked out of the house and to the park were he was supposed to meet his friends in about two hours. He lied down on a park bench and got some much needed shut eye until little Yugi's voice broke through his peaceful darkness.  
  
"Ano....Jou-kun? Is there something wrong? You get into a fight or something?" Yugi questioned as he shook Katsuya awake, a look of concern on his face.  
  
"Yeah man", Honda added, " you look like shit."  
  
"Gee, thanks Honda." Jou replied sarcastically. "It's nothing really. I just tripped over some stuff in the hallway and took a tumble down the stairs..hehe" Katsuya hoped that his fib fooled his friends. He didn't want to lie to them, but he also didn't want to burden them with his problems. They might tell his to report his fathere and that was one thing he couldn't do. His father was the only thing that was keeping him out of a foster home. He had asked is mom if he could move in with her..and she told him 'no'. She told her own son no. So if his father would go, so would he.  
  
Yugi and Honda just looked at their friend. They had been suspecting that something had been going on between Katsuya and his father, but they hadn't said anything. If Jou wanted them to know, he would tell them...or so they thought.  
  
"Man, you are such a clutz." Honda said to break the silence.  
  
"I'm surprised that it took you that along to figure that out. Your as dense as the mutt." Katsuya winced as he heard the nickname that used to be reserved just for his crush, but was now also used me his 'father'. "What's the matter mutt? No smart come back?" Seto smirked.  
  
Jou felt the tears come to his eyes. It stung even more to be called that now. He whipped around to face Seto, unshed tears glistened in his honey eyes. "Don't. Call. Me. That." He then turned and walked away leaving a slightly surprised Seto Kaiba behind.  
  
"I was expecting him to be mad but, that was just.."  
  
"Odd?" Yugi finished for the young CEO.  
  
Kaiba nodded, "Is there something wrong?" he asked to no one in particular. Yugi shifted his weight from foot to foot, thinking of what to say. Maybe he should tell Kaiba about what he thought was happening to Jou. It was obvious that Jou was being beaten and his father was known to be an alcoholic. It wasn't hard to put the two together; Jou had an abusive father. Seto had been in an orphanage when he was younger, maybe he could help Jou with his problem. It was a longshot but you never know until you try.  
  
"Hey Honda, you go on ahead and try to calm Jou-kun down. I'll catch up with you later." Yugi said. He was looking back and forth between Kaiba and Honda.  
  
"Ok Yugi, see ya." Honda replied, getting what Yugi wanted to do and ran off.  
  
"Is there something you want to tell me Yugi?" Seto questioned.  
  
"Well, yes, there is. It's about Jou." Yugi stopped there. He still wasn't completely sure if he should tell Kaiba.  
  
"Yugi? What about Jounouchi?" The look in Seto's eyes was full of worry all of a sudden. Maybe Kaiba really was concerned for Jou...just maybe. That's when Yugi made up his mind. Jou might not want any help, but he sure did need it.  
  
"...he's abused, isn't he?" Seto calmly stated. Yugi looked up in surprise, Kaiba had beaten him to it.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I thought so. He has all the mannerisms of someone who is." Seto had an angered look on his face as he thought about it. "Has he told anyone?"  
  
"No," Yugi sighed " It was just something we've been assuming. But he's been getting worse, and I think that it's time we did something." Yugi's little speech had inspired himself and a fire burned in his purple eyes. Seto looked down at him, he had to admire the little one's courage. But he would get hurt if he tried to do something on his own and he would just get in Seto's way.  
  
"Yugi, I'll handle it. I can get more done that you can."  
  
"You...you want to help? I thought that you hated him?" Yugi stated, surprised.  
  
Seto just continued to look sternly down at him. He couldn't let anyone know why he cared. Heck, he wasn't even sure if he knew. "Just let me handle it, ok?"  
  
"Fine. I sure hope that you can help him." Yugi started to walk to school and left Kaiba behind.  
  
Seto stood there for a while, trying to form a reason for why he had just decided to take on helping the mutt single handedly. Pictures of the pup flashed before his eyes and a small smile found it's way to his lips.  
  
"Well, I guess I really do care about him...more than I ever thought I could."  
  
@#!$^#$^*%(*&^)*&_*+)(*()&)(^*&%^*(*&#*^%#*%^@*%@*$@*#*%$(&$&($&#$&#&%#&%&^% (*%(%(&%&#$&^#&%#&#%  
  
There, second chapter done! Sorry it took so long. C&C welcome and thanks for reading this chapter.  
  
~firekitsune~ 


	3. A Watchful Eye

Sry it took so long to get this out!!! *bow repeatedly* I'm sorry! Imsorryimsorryimsorry! I write it on "normal" paper while at school and then type it and.well I had this written for a while but I just didn't have the time to type it. So yeah.. Enough about that. I don't own any of the Yu- gi-oh characters so don't sue me.. I have no money -_-' ON WITH THE CHAPTER~  
  
^#&@%!@%#@&%$#&$&%^&*%*%&(*%($(&$*#%*^%#^%@#*^@*^$@*$*$&*($*%$*^%$%$*%$*%$  
  
Hope Ch. 3: A Watchful Eye  
  
Honda finally caught up with Jou at the entrance to the school. Jou still had tears in his eyes and his breathing was ragged. He was clutching his side and his eyes held a great deal of pain. Honda slowly approached his shaken friend and he heard him saying something under his breath.  
  
"I'm not worthless...I'm not...I'm not a worthless mutt." Jou mumbled. Honda gave his friend a concerned look, Jou never let Kaiba's words bother him this much. Sure he got mad but it had never brought him to tears. 'Something must be seriously wrong with him today' Honda thought.  
  
"Jou?" No response. "Jou, Hey! Jounouchi!" Still no response. Honda sighed and stretched his hand forward grasping Katsuya's shoulder. His friend flinched at the tought and there was a whimpered 'Don't hit me' before he ran off to class. Honda just stared after his friend with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"It's worse that we thought, isn't it?" Yugi stated as he walked up behind Honda.  
  
"Yeah..." Honda's look no held more anger than concern. For months now they have suspected the abuse, but it seemed to be getting worse...a lot worse. Jou hasn't been his over confident self lately. In fact...he's been acting almost cowardly. "It isn't right, Yugi. We need to do something, and soon." Honda looked over at Yugi and was surprised by the small smile he saw there. "You did do something...didn't you?"  
  
Yugi nodded his head, "Yes, and I think it's best to leave it up to him now. As much as we might want to do something ourselves, we really can't, we just don't have the power, but he does."  
  
"And be 'he', you mean Kaiba." Honda questioned.  
  
"Uh-huh, let us see what he does with this power and hope that it helps Jounouchi."  
  
The two friends walked to class and took their seats. The kept a watchful eye on Jou until they could talk to him freely at lunch. Katsuya looked as if he could pass out at any time and his stomach had interrupted the class several times already. However, they weren't the only ones watching him. There was a pair of cool blue eyes on the blond puppy, watching his every move...his every breath.  
  
*GROOOOOOOOOWLLLLLLLL*  
  
"Mr. Jounouchi? Did we skip breakfast this morning again?" the teacher questioned.  
  
"yeah." Jou replied sheepishly. 'Today, and yesterday, and the day before.' "Sorry about that, I'll be sure to eat a big lunch." He put on one of his goofy smiles to hide anything that might lead the teacher to not believing him. The truth was...he didn't have any money for lunch today. 'Looks like I'll have to go scavenging...again.'  
  
"You do that." The teacher went back to teaching the lesson and soon it was time for lunch. "Mr. Jounouchi?" May I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"Umm...sure." Jou gave the teacher an uneasy look. If he had to stay after, he would be late to lunch, and if he was late... he couldn't tell his friends that he had already eaten when they finally met up under the big tree in the court yard. Slowly he walked up to her desk, not noticing Yugi, Honda, and Kaiba waiting for him by the door. "Is there something wrong, Sensei?"  
  
"Well, I've noticed that you have been looking a little worse for wear lately. You aren't getting into fights again are you?" The teacher gave Jou a stern look as if telling him not to lie to her. Katsuya had gone slightly more pale at the beginning of her statement. He thought for sure she would ask if everything was OK at home. At least now it would be easier to make up a lie.  
  
"Only here and there." He lied with that goofy grin on his face. That grin was the only thing that saved him from being questioned be the other teachers and he hoped that it would work again.  
  
The teacher looked solemnly at Jou, "But you have settled down now and aren't your old self. As a matter of fact, I don't remember the list time I heard of you getting in a fight. Well a fist fight at least, you and Mr. Kaiba are always in a verbal brawl. You know, he is really a fine young man, you two should try to get along." As small blush graced the cheeks of said Kaiba brother as well as a golden puppy. "But as I was saying, you know that we are all here if you need help." She ended softly.  
  
Yugi and the other's eyes went wide at the statement. Did the teachers know what was happening with Jou? Did they have proof? Would they turn him in? What would happen to Jou? Not being able to calm down, Yugi poked his head around the corner to see the way that Jou was reacting to the situation. He was surprised to see a small smile on his friend's face, a sad on yes, but a smile none the less. It was as if he knew things were hopeless.  
  
"Don't worry about it Sensei. It's nothing really. I just have to be more careful, that's all." With that Jou walked out of the classroom, out the door, and straight past his friends and went to lunch. Yugi was going to call out to him but Honda's hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
  
"Don't Yug, he doesn't think that we suspect anything. It is best not to make him upset right now." Honda looked down at Yugi was still staring after Jou's retreating form.  
  
"I know..." Yugi looked over to where Kaiba was silently leaning against the wall. It had surprised him that he would wait there with them and Yugi thought that he saw a slight change in Kaiba's expression when Jou told the teacher not to worry. 'Maybe this will work.' "Kaiba..."  
  
"Don't Yugi. I wasn't concerned, I was just hoping to learn of something new to pick at the mutt with, nothing more." Seto turned to walk away when Yugi spoke up.  
  
"Thanks..Kaiba." Yugi and Honda headed toward the cafeteria. Seto stared after them for a while, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Sure Yugi"  
  
^#&%@&!&%@&%#&#&%#&%#^*%#(&%(^))(*&)(*&)(^(*&%(&^%&$*^#&$@&@*^@#*@*^%#*^%$*% $*&^$*&$*&$^(  
  
Well there it is. Like I said.. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'll try to get the next one up sooner. C&C welcome ^_^  
  
Voidsenshi; Firekitsune 


	4. Laugh Out Loud

Well here is the next chapter! Oh and as usual, I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Enjoy!  
  
^%@&$#^$(^(^%(%(^%(&$((*&()*_(*$#()*#_()*$_()*#_$*(#)(*$#(*&$_#&*_$&#&$&*((# *_$*(_#$*(_()#$*_&+@!(*$(*#)(@&$*(&_  
  
Hope By: voidsenshi Ch. 4 ~* Laugh Out Loud *~  
  
Jou's thoughts raced as he walked toward the cafeteria. He didn't think the teachers in his school were that perceptive. If someone had overheard that conversation, he would be in big trouble. They could figure out what was going on and use it to blackmail him or worse, turn in his dad. Jou didn't know what he would do if that happened.....he didn't even want to think about it.  
  
As he got closer to the cafeteria, and the happy yelling from the students inside got louder, Jou slowed his pace. He had to think up yet another excuse for why he didn't have his lunch or else Yugi was sure to offer his own money to buy him some. The last thing he wanted to do was bother his friends with his problems, this was something that he unfortunately had to deal with alone.  
  
When Katsuya reached the courtyard of the school, he was delighted to see that his friends hadn't met for lunch yet under the large tree. That meant that he wouldn't have to lie to them. Jou walked over the big cheery tree and sat down, his stomach protesting his decision not to eat for the fast few days.  
  
Not long after, Yugi and the others approached him. They all had their lunches and just the sight of the food made his mouth water. 'It's a good thing that they haven't asked if I've eaten yet. Hmmm...but why were they late. *mental shrug* Oh well, it isn't important.' Jou thought to himself. However, unknown to him, his friends had decided not to say anything to him. Once again, they were leaving it up to their friend to come clean and tell them the truth.  
  
Lunch went on and the gang just talked about random things. Everything was fine until Jou's stomach growled. He got a panicked look on his face and hoped his friends hadn't heard. If they had, they weren't showing any sign of it. However, his friends weren't the only ones close enough to hear the protest.  
  
"What's the matter mutt? Didn't you eat lunch like you promised?" a cold voice floated to Katsuya's ear.  
  
"And if I didn't?" Jou answered the question with one of his own. He was sure that Kaiba's inquiry was a disguised way to get him to admit that he hadn't eaten. By answering with a question, he was sure that Kaiba would walk away rather than admit that he was worried about "the mutt". The words that Jou would have expected to come from the young CEO's mouth was not what he heard.  
  
"Then I'll tell everyone about a little conversation that I read on the way to lunch. Something about you looking more battered than usu-" Kaiba was cut short as Katsuya jumped to his feet and placed a hand over his mouth.  
  
"I lost my lunch money.....O...K?" Jou uttered through clenched teeth. Kaiba only smirked at his puppy. Of course he was aware that everyone present had heard the conversation as well, this was just to get Jou to say that he hadn't eaten.  
  
"If you lost your money, I can lend you some Jounouchi-kun." Yugi piped up, drawing Jou's attention away from Seto. His face saddened as he looked to his friend. This was the last thing that he wanted.  
  
"Naa Yug, its ok.....I can go without lunch for today."  
"And breakfast and then lunch tomorrow...and repeat it for the rest of the week." Honda mumbled under his breath. His quiet words received a glare form Jou and he immediately shut his mouth.  
  
"Like I was saying, I'll just go-" Katsuya stopped short as a brown paper bag was placed in front of his face. He blinked a few times before taking the bag and turning around to face the person who had given him their lunch. Who he saw was the last person he had expected. "Kaiba?"  
  
Seto looked away from Jou, his arms crossed over his chest and a small blush on his cheeks. "You promised the teacher that you would eat lunch today, so eat. Mokuba gave me too much today anyway." Jou mumbled a thank you, a light blush gracing his face much like Seto's, they just stood there for a while, staring at one another, Yugi and the other's looking between them.  
  
The small bit of magic was broken as a friz-bee came and whacked Seto in the head. There was a silence as everyone just looked to Kaiba for his reaction. Without any warning, Jou started to laugh. He hadn't laughed so hard in ages. The rest of the gang joined in and even Kaiba himself settled for a small smirk. Not because he thought the situation was funny, in fact he was about to go and pummel whoever hit him, no it was the fact that Jou was laughing. It wasn't the forced laughter that he had been hearing for that past few months, but one that truly came from the bottom of his belly.  
  
With the pleasant image of a smiling Jou, Seto walked away from the laughing group, the smirk never leaving his face. 'That is the way he should be' Kaiba thought. His brow furrowed however as he thought more on it, 'I will do whatever I can to keep him like that...smiling, laughing, and AWAY from his father. Yes, that is my goal and I will reach it if it's the last thing I DO!' With that last satisfying thought, Seto went to "return" the friz-bee to its owner.....and the skip the detention he was sure to be given.  
  
~*&#^^)#&@^)!(*&^#()*!&@$^~_*!^)^$~(*^$(*&^_(*#^%_(%$!+@$+)(#&%+^+~*~^%@#*^( *_(#*$(_@#*^*(@&_^(*@^$^*#!($*!@  
  
I. Am. So. Sorry.  
I really didn't mean to take this long to update!!! I really am sorry and  
I will try to get the next one out sooner. Just so you all know, I'm  
supposed to be grounded from the computer so it might be at least a week  
before you hear from me again. Howa bout 5 more reviews and I'll see  
about putting it up sooner? ^_^  
  
C&C is welcome  
  
~voidsenshi~ 


	5. Help is on the Way

Hi there! Sorry that it took me so long to update....I just couldn't find a good place to end this chapter and ....well it got really long ^_^. I believe that it is my longest yet *waves little flags around* NEway, thanks to all of you that reviewed...I feel so loved ^_^. Oh I also don't own YGO....like you didn't know that already.  
  
Warnings: yaoi!! OOC-ness-ness of Seto and some things that I know don't really work that way in real life but they do in this fic.... So there -_-  
  
Shameless advertising...if she doesn't mind: If you are looking for a great SXJ fic, a WONDERFUL one (well in my opinion) is Freewater's "An Innocent Joke?" It used to be on FFN, but they deleted it without notifying her and she lost the story and all 600+ reviews. You can now find the story on nfiction.com or adultfanfiction.net. The rest of her stories are great too so read them as well^_^.  
  
"...." Talking '....' Thoughts -....-Yugi talking on the other side of the phone ~* scene change ( and a little bit of random ness ^_^)  
  
Now on with the fic!!!  
  
(&^*(%*&@#^)(*@&$)(&%)&*#%(!@#*(_!*&#_(%^@#)*&%#^)&@^_&!+@#$)!#%&%^+*(#^%_*( ^#_(&!#^_(^%^(@!*#&$_(  
  
Hope Chapter 5: Help is on the Way By: voidsenshi/firekitsune  
  
"Mr. Kaiba! Get back here right now!" Seto ignored the principal's calls. Of course he had received detention for returning the friz-bee. Why, he didn't know. It wasn't his fault that the kid couldn't catch a friz that had been thrown with unnecessary force and was making a b-line for his head. A smirk came to his face as he remembered the event, that kid would have a red line down his face for a week if he was lucky.  
  
The principal had given up calling out to the young CEO. There was no getting him to do something he didn't want to. Thought Kaiba did seem to have something else on his mind. 'It is best not to meddle in his affairs, especially when his mind is set on something. But I can't help but wonder.....' "Mr. Kaiba! What's the rush? Are you on some sort of rescue mission or something?' the principal smirked.  
  
The comment caused Seto to stop just as he was about to get through the door. He paused only for a second before turning back to the principal with a smirk. "As a matter of fact, I am. I'm on my way to rescue an abandoned puppy." Kaiba then walked out the door without another word and left the principal looking after him in shock.  
  
Seto found that he had this renewed drive after his little comment to the principal. Even though Jou was more of an abused puppy rather than an abandoned one, he didn't want to confirm any suspicions the faculty might have about his home life. He couldn't let anyone else besides Yugi know what he was doing, it would ruin his reputation.  
  
'What am I thinking? What do I care about my reputation when the puppy's life is on the line!.....*mental blink*.....Oh my goodness, I do have a soul!' Seto smirked to himself and started to walk in the direction of Jou's house. "Wait.....I don't know where he lives.....shit!"  
  
Kaiba pulled out his cell and phoned his driver, telling him to come to the school. He then decided to phone Yugi and ask where the puppy lived.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
voidsenshi: Seto? How did you get Yugi's number? Yami: Yes, do tell. *evil glare* Seto- *sigh* Don't get your robe in a twist pharaoh, I have all the information on everyone who participated in Battle City.  
  
V+Y - *blink-blink* Everything? Seto - *uneasy look* yes, everything. Voidsenshi – And you just happened to have Yugi's number memorized? Seto - -_-' *sigh* You know.....never mind..... Yami - *very angry now* YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM MY HIKARI!!!!!!!!! Voidsenshi - *sniff* Seto.....*sniff* How could you do this to Jou!!!? Seto - *ahem* umm...story? I would like to save my puppy now. As for the entire number thing, that is for another fanfic ^_~. V+Y - *blank stare* Voidsenshi – Ok...umm...on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
-Hello?-  
"Yugi? Kaiba."  
-Oh! Hello!...umm how did you get my number?-  
"-_-; Umm... don't worry about that right now. I've already had to deal with Yami on that subject. I just need to kno-"  
-You talked to Yami?-  
".....Yes. But, listen Yugi, I-"  
-How did you talk to him? I've been looking for him ALL day!-  
"He was with the author. Bu-"  
-HE WAS WHAT?!! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! I SPENT ALL DAY TRYING TO FIND HIM SO THAT WE COULD GO ON A DATE! I MEAN, AFTER WHAT WE DID LAST NIGHT, YOU WOULD THINK HE WOULD WANT TO BE A BIT MORE INTAM- -  
"YUGI! Too much information! Can you just give me the puppy's address?"  
-So he's 'puppy'now? What happened to the more derogatory 'mutt'?  
  
Seto was starting to get very impatient. All he wanted was an address and he was getting a romance novel. "The address, please, Yugi." Seto was now using what Mokuba liked to call his 'business' voice. It was the one that even some of the most powerful business tycoons in the world couldn't refuse.  
  
-*sigh* Fine, gimme a sec. I have it written down somewhere.- There was shuffling heard on the other side of the line as Yugi looked for Jou's address. – Aha! Here it is!-  
  
"It's about time!"  
  
~*~*scene change*~*~  
  
Jou was sitting silently in his room, looking up at the ceiling, his mind lost in thought. He kept replaying the day over and over again in his head. Well, more like he kept playing what happened at lunch over in his head. He sill couldn't get over how odd Kaiba had been acting. The CEO had actually GIVEN him his lunch! This was so weird.  
  
But then another thought struck Jou, Kaiba had heard the conversation with the teacher. Even thought not enough was said to clue Kaiba in on what was really going on, if he decided to look into it...even just a little bit, Katsuya was screwed.  
  
The more Jou thought on the matter however, the more his mind started to drift back to Kaiba's actions that day. He had noticed the slight blush that had stained Kaiba's cheeks as he had handed him his lunch. I made him look...well...cute.  
  
The next thought that crossed Katsuya's mind was the friz-bee incident and Jou stared to laugh. He quickly stuffed his head into the pillow next to him and tried to stop. He had been so busy daydreaming that he was unsure if his father had come home or not and he didn't was to make his father mad. Once he had calmed down a bit, Jou thought on the event a bit longer. It had been a while since he had laughed that hard...but...he was sure that Kaiba would have told him to shut up, but he didn't. Jou could have sworn that he had seen a smile on the taller boy's face. Not the normal smirk that usually graced his countenance...no...this was a true smile.  
  
Jou soon realized that he was blushing and let out a soft laugh. "Man, if only he would smile like that more often, I think that I would have fallen for him sooner. But, he has been acting quite strange lately I wonder what's going on?" he said to himself softly.  
  
"Talkn' to ya self gain mutt? Ya know people geta' put inta da nutty bin fer dat, but worthless dogs like yaself , usually geta put down." an eerie voice floated up from behind Jou. He froze and slowly turned around to come face to face with his father. 'When did he get home?' Jou thought frantically ' Just how much did he hear?'  
"Wassmatter m'boy? Ya lookin shurprised ta see meh " his father slurred. It was then that Katsuya noticed the half empty beer bottle in his father's hand. 'Shit'  
  
"I...I just didn't hear you come home, that's all. You startled me." Jou quickly stated, his voice shaking a little. For some reason, he was even more afraid that usual of his father. 'I could lose so much'  
  
"Of coursh ya din hear meh! Ya was too busy...tinkin about...dat...dat...BOY again! Damn it! You little fag!" his father took another swig of his beer bottle and then chucked it at his son, broken glass and beer flying everywhere. The action had caused Katsuya to shield his face and close his eyes as to minimize the damage. A shard of the glass wedged itself into Jou's harm and he grunted in pain. He knew better than to cry out when his father was drunk, it just made the pain worse.  
  
Then he noticed how quite the room had become and he slowly opened his eyes. Katsuya looked slowly around the room, wondering where his father had gone in that short amount of time. 'This can't be good' Jou thought. Then he felt something, almost like this nagging feeling that this was his chance, his chance to get away.....and that if he stayed, something really REALLY bad was going to happen. It sent a shiver down his spine and it was then that he decided that he should try to leave.  
  
Packing the only things that held any real value to him (a picture of his sister, his dueling deck, ect.) and some essentials into his backpack as quickly as he could, Jou slowly started his decent down the stairs. He was almost to the door, almost free, when a looming dark shadow fell across his path.  
  
~~Should I end it there?......naaa~~~  
  
"And just where do you think your going mutt?" Jou's head snapped up, he had been caught. Not only that but, his father sounded strangely sober.  
  
"umm...out for a walk...maybe?" Katsuya replied in a small voice as he instinctively closed his eyes and held up his arms as to shield himself form at least some of the damage. But the blows never came, only a sinister laughing reached Jou's ears. Slowly brining down his arms, he gave his father an astonished look.  
  
"Did you think I was gonna' hit you? Eh mutt? Why should I? Did you do something wrong boy?" his father questioned. Katsuya's eyes filled with fear as his father continued toward him and it was then that he noticed his hands behind his back. Jou silently shook his head 'no'.  
  
"No? Well, I think that you did. You should know better that to try to leave when you are in the middle of being scolded" Jou's father moved his hands from behind his back to reveal the gun he had been holding. "I think that you need some, oh I don't know, extra punishment" he finished with a smirk.  
  
If it was possible, Katsuya's eyes became even wider. His father may be abusive, but he would never KILL his own son...would he? Jou decided he didn't want to risk it. "NO!"  
  
*BANG*  
  
~another wonderful place to end it! But I will go on...or will I? ^_^~  
  
~*scene change*~  
  
Seto was walking down a crummy street, trying to find his puppy's house. He had had his limo driver drop him off a block away so as not to draw attention. Kaiba had this all planned out. He had three police cars ready and waiting to arrest Jou's father and the paper work had already been taken care of so that his puppy would be able to live with him and that he would be his official guardian (1).  
  
Finally, Seto came to Jou's house...well if you can call it that. It looked more like it was on the list of dangerous sites to be imploded. Slowly, Seto approached the decaying house and he tried to see in the window. He watched the pup as he slowly crept down the stairs with his book bag slung over his shoulder. Jou turned the corner and all Seto could see was his shadow.  
  
Not long after, he saw the pup's father pass the window and he had to duck so that he wouldn't be seen. When he looked back through the window, he caught a glimpse of his back and what he saw made his heart stop. Jou's father had a gun.  
  
'No...Damn it! Things just went from bad to worse' Seto thought as he watched the man walk around the corner to where all he could see was the shadow of him and Jou. They were talking too low to hear, but when he saw Katsuya's father pull the gun from behind his back, Seto rushed for the front door, calling the three cars in the process.  
  
"The man has a gun procede with caution!" Seto yelled into the little mic in the collar of his coat. He was about to tell them that he was going in when a yell caught his attention.  
  
"NO!"  
  
*BANG*  
  
Seto's eyes widened in horror, "No.....NOOOOOOOOO!!"  
  
&(*$&()*#^)(*@#$^()*@#$^)(*&_(@#*&^_(@*^%_*(#^%_*@%_(*^%_(*@#^_%(*^@#_%(*^(* %#@^%*_@(*#^(%*^%  
  
Wow, what a cliffie ^_^. I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter I know I did. Oh and the #1 thing, that was what I was talking about up top...about me not know how it is done in real life...yeah..... C&C is welcome ^_^  
  
~voidsenshi/firekitsune~ 


End file.
